Mates
by XoX-SiNgInG-dReAmEr-Xox
Summary: Edward and Bella meet under differnt circumstances. things go great until... the pack, volturi and a school project. Will Edward and Bella survive all of this?


"Edward we're going hunting want to come." Alice asked through the door from the hallway. I was in my bed listening to some calming Beethoven. My arm covering my eyes and my body laying still on the couch. "Yea I'll be right there." I responded. Getting up from the couch and turning off the music before heading down stairs. I found Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper waiting in the back yard. " Let's go." I said taking off into the woods. We were finishing a herd of deer and heading to find some more animals. Then I heard a whimpering noise and howling. I also smelled blood. Wolf. I took off into the heading of the smell and came upon a sold caught in a hunters trap. It leg between steel jaws. It was laying on its side. Whimpering howling for help. I knew it was a lone wolf because this wolf did have the scent of those horrid foul werewolves on the reservation. This wolf had a sweet smell. Freesias and strawberries.

As soon as it heard me, its had snapped up and it began growling. I inched near it and the growling grew. " easy easy I just want to help. Im going to get you out from there. Calm down." I went over and pried the trap open just so it could take its foot out. Once its foot was out and leaned back and observed. This wolf was female and a beautiful chocolate color. Then the unexpected happened. She lunged and me. What surprised was that she could pin me down with force. He fierce face inches from mine.

Our eyes locked and I suddenly in a trance. All I saw was two orbs and beautiful brown orbs. She to had a glazed look. Her growling had stopped and all I saw was her. Everything stopped even time.

A twig snapped, bringing me out of her trance. She looked to her left before growling and getting off of me. With one last look she took off, limping but gracefully.

"Edward!" My brothers up to and helped me off the ground. " hey man you ok?" Emmet asked.

"Yea im fine. I was just..." I thought against telling my brothers about this. Not because I didn't want to be made fun of. But I wanted to talk to Carlisle first. "Never mind. Let's go hunt." I said leading them the opposite direction of which she had gone.

But those eyes. Beautiful brown eyes. Too beautiful for this world.

•••••••••••••••Bpov••••••••••••••

With my wound fully healed I ran as fast as I could and as far away as I could. As soon as I reached my home I barged through the door and up to my room. I shifted in the way up and slammed the door closed. As soon as I got dressed. I slip down in the wall and tried to get myself together. I couldn't get him out if my head. He just stayed there. I knew what he was but I couldn't help feeling a strong tug towards him. And when I looked into his eyes. I only say him. I saw, smelled and tasted him. It was nothing like I have ever felt before and it scared me a bit but I loved the feeling. As the sun went down I went to my bed and slept happily with him filling my dreams.

I woke up to my alarm playing "Slow Dance With A Stranger" by Danger Radio. I usually loved that song but today it woke me up from the most amazing dream I ever had. I groaned and ripped out out if the power outlet. I tried getting more sleep but it was no use. I has to see those eyes again. Got dressed and went outside. I decided to walk a little before shifting.

One thing I know for sure, he isn't human. No one goes that for into mountains. He was also cold. He was freezing. His eyes were a strange topaz color slightly darkening when I attacked him. His scent was sweet yet musky. He face was just to perfect to be human. I also couldn't help but feel fear at the same time when I faced him. What exactly was he?

With the question in my head I shifted and took off into the direction which his scent led to.

••••••••••Epov•••••••••

"Come in Edward." I heard Carlisle answer before knocking on his door.

"How did you know it was me?" I said as I entered, smirking.

"Because only you ever come ad see me at an hour like this." It was true we had recently cane back from hunting at 9:00 in the morning. He looked at me ad noticed my expression. " Edward? What is it that troubles you?"

I took in a big unnecessary breath." When we went out hunting earlier. I came across a wolf that was caught in a hunter's trap."

"Did you feed on it?" He looked at me questionably.

"That's just it Carlisle. I went out to feed and yet instead of killing her I freed her."

"Her?"

"Yes her. She was female. She attacked me Carlisle."

"Well it is an animals instinct to-"

"She managed to pin me down and keep me down." I interrupted him. His face seemed to be curious. He wanted to hear more. " and when she looked me in the eye. All I saw was her. I saw her, felt her and...wanted her. Not in an intimate way but as a..." I stopped unable to finish my own words.

"As a mate Edward?"

I nodded. " Yes, as a mate." I looked up at him to find his face serene.

Im not going to judge you by saying that this is insanity but the way you speak of her intrigues me. I have not heard of an animal being a vampire's other half, but if you feel this way then who am I to say anything."

"Thank you father, for understanding." I gave him a smile and headed down stairs.

"WOLF!" Emmet's voice bellowed throughout the house. Though my mind was on the wolf outside. I sped out and found the rest if my family outside watching as Emmet and the wolf fought. I noticed it was my wolf. I stood there gazing at her in awe. She avoided Emm's grasp so gracefully moving at the right moment and ripping his clothes.

"That's it!" He yelled and charge. It did not give her enough time to dodge and she was thrown to a tree. I stood waiting for her to get up. All she did was lay down and whine not moving an inch.

"Yea, now your gonna get it wolfie!" Emmet began stalking and before I had time to think I stood in front of her and bared me teeth at Emmet. Threatening him to not come closer. "What the hell! Edward that wolf is mine." Emmet yelled. I did not respond. My instance remained the same until the wolf finally got up and started yanking on my shirt. I looked down at her and my gaze softened. "Edward, you ok man?" Jasper asked sensing my sudden mood change. Just as I was about to answer him she kept tugging on my shirt. It seemed like she wanted my attention. "Yea im fine, perfectly and utterly fine." I said bending down and pulling her towards me into my arms. "Hello there beautiful." I put my face in her fur just breathing her in making sure she was real.

•••••••••••BPOV•••••••••••

Everything inside me was screaming to get away from him, but I couldn't help but welcome his touch and the way he pressed against me. Now with me closer I could distinguish his smell. It was lilac honey sickle and wood dust all into one. And it smelled heavenly. "Edward?" The sound of his name brought me back to my senses. I loomed up to see a blond male coming towards us. All my instincts took over and I placed myself in front of him ready to defend him if a I needed to. The blonde stopped where he was at and put his hands up as in surrender. "Its alright beautiful they're not gonna hurt you." Edward came up behind me and ran his hands along my back. I couldn't help but to close my eyes arch up against his hand and growl in pleasure. "Your just to cute." He chuckled.

"Edward son, why don't you bring her in so we can talk." The other said other walking inside and the rest of them followed each lingering their gazes at us.

"Come on beautiful let's go and talk to them." Usually I would stay away from going into a house in my wolf form but with him I felt safe. He led me towards the house stopping at the front when he saw me hesitate a little before I took slow baby steps the when I saw no danger I went to his side and continue to follow him up a set of stairs before arriving to a living room where his family all sat staring at us. I felt a bit overwhelmed but followed Edward as he sat on a lounge chair. Not knowing or wanting to be rude I didn't get up with him instead I stayed on the floor resting my head on his shoes. He seemed to understand what I was doing so he let me be.

"Edward, son since you seem to know what's going on why don't you tell us." The blonde one asked.

"Well, remember when I came to you and talked to about the wolf that I thought was my mate. This is her."

"Wait, wait wait wait hold up. You mean to tell me that this fleabag is your mate!" A blonde legged Aphrodite said.

OH HELL NO! Did she just called me a fleabag! Lady if anyone gas fleas its you. Your the one that looks twitchy.

That comment had me up and standing right in front if her. Hairs risen, teeth bared, and a fierce growl coming out.

It surprised her but that bitch did not back down. I had an idea for her not to mess with me.

I leaped to her feet where she gave me a kick. Just like I wanted. I fell down to my side and stared whining. Of course the kick didn't hurt but I wanted her to get in trouble.

Like the amazing person he is, Edward crouched his body over mine and let an even greater growl. That brought the bitch's mate over. The talk buff dark curly haired guy that snapped one of my ribs.( it healed so don't worry)


End file.
